Jack Bauer (STM)
| title = SFI Special Agent | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | actorsource = wikipedia | actor = Kiefer Sutherland }}:You may also be looking for Jack Bauer (War Aftermath) or Jack Bauer (Wineland). General information Lieutenant Commander Jack Bauer was one out of only seven Starfleet Intelligence (SFI) special agents. In the year 2368, Bauer was temporarily stationed on the . He had led an investigation on the Minnesota about the involvement of Starfleet personnel aboard that ship, possibly working for the Maquis. It was later found out that nobody was working for the Maquis, so Lt. Cmdr. Bauer was ordered back to SFI headquarters on Starbase 11 under command of Captain Robert Wright. ("The Price of Freedom, Part I", Star Trek: Minnesota) While working on the USS Minnesota, Jack fell in love with the Minnesota s chief medical officer, Doctor Corina Arazius. The desire for a romantic relationship turned out to be mutual and both Jack and Corina promised each other to meet again in the future, even if they were separated several lightyears for some time. ("The Price of Freedom, Part II", Star Trek: Minnesota) Bio file content History in Starfleet Jack Bauer is the only member of his family who has decided to live a Starfleet career life without quitting. His daughter Kimberly resigned from her duties three years after serving on the as its navigation officer, ranked Ensign (she was never promoted during those three years). After graduating with best marks from Starfleet Academy, Jack was promoted directly to Lt. Junior Grade (which always happens to cadets with best marks after the obligatory four years of study) and transferred to Deep Space 7 as it's chief intelligence officer. He served there for five full years and received two further promotions up to Lt. Commander during his assignment on DS7. He then was assigned back to Earth, namely to Starfleet Headquarters. Rear Admiral Sitak named Lt. Cmdr. Bauer to be "the most logical choice" for serving as her adjutant. Bauer was surprised and he accepted the new duties under his new Vulcan commanding officer. He attended to several new command and intelligence courses and was employed as mission specialist for any kind of deep space mission in the Alpha Quadrant, in the official position as SFI special agent. Personality Jack is not always the sort of rule-following character. If he thinks he can do something better than the rules lay out, he does it his way, no matter what the others might think. However, Jack always managed to get away with few to no punishments or consequences by his superiors since they realised he did it better the way he did than the rules said. Mostly, the rules were changed accordingly by Jack's example. The most extreme thing Jack ever had to do was shooting an important witness with a phaser (deadly shot) during an investigation when Commander George Mason was present. Cmdr. Mason first wanted to arrest Jack immediately, but when Jack explained to Mason why he did it and what his intention was, Mason at least let Bauer do his job until the investigation was over. At the end, it was revealed to Mason that Bauer did the only right thing after all. The witness was an accomplice of two terrorists who tried to kill Federation President Jaresh-Inyo right in his office in Paris, France, Earth. After presenting the witness head to the terrorist leader, he accepted Bauer as a fellow terrorist (not knowing Bauer was working for Starfleet) and informed him about their plans. Therefore, Bauer was able to stop them in the end, and saved the president's life. Bauer, Jack (STM) Bauer, Jack (STM) Bauer, Jack (STM) Bauer, Jack (STM) Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel